Alduin
Alduin Pożeracz Świata jest Norskim Bogiem Zniszczenia oraz głównym antagonistą w grze The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Jest on pierworodnym dzieckiem głównego boga całej serii, Akatosha, boga czasu oraz starszym bratem Paarthurnaxa, który był jego głównym porucznikiem podczas Smoczej Wojny, lecz ostatecznie go zdradził i postanowił pomóc śmiertelnikom. W polskiej wersji językowej głosu użyczył mu Tomasz Marzecki. Historia Dawno temu Alduin został pokonany przez Starożytnych Norskich Bohaterów: Gormlaith Złoty-Jelec, Hakona Jedno-Okiego i Felldira Starego, którzy użyli Prastarego Zwoju, aby przenieść go w czasie i mieli nadzieję, że nigdy nie wróci. Niestety uwolnił się z pułapki czasowej w momencie, w którym rozgrywa się akcja gry. Przyjmując postać potwornego czarnego smoka, postanawia zniszczyć Nirn (świat, w którym odbywa się akcja całej serii The Elder Scrolls) przy pomocy swoich sług (smoków). Powstrzymanie go zależy od gracza, ostatniego ze Smoczych Dzieciąt. Alduin pojawia się po raz pierwszy tuż przed tym, jak Smocze Dziecię ma zostać skazane za drobną zbrodnię w małym miasteczku Helgen. Smok przypadkowo i nieświadomie uwalnia więźnia, który był tak naprawdę Smoczym Dziecięciem, który ucieka z miasta wraz z generałem Tulliusem i Ulfriciem Gromowładnym, zależnie od tego czy pomogło się Hadvarowi lub Ralofowi. W końcu Dovahkiin dowiaduje się o swojej prawdziwej tożsamości i kontaktuje się z nim jeden z pozostałych członków Ostrzy o imieniu Delphine. Wyruszają do wioski Gajkyne, gdzie są świadkami Alduina wskrzeszającego w pobliskim kopcu smoka o imieniu Sahloknir, jednego z jego poruczników zabitych w czasie Wojny Smoków. Dovahkiin i Delphine pokonują Sahloknira, a ten pierwszy wchłania jego duszę, potwierdzając podejrzenia Delphine. Wysyła ona następnie Smocze Dziecię do ambasady Thalmoru, wierząc, że mógłby mieć coś wspólnego ze smokami powracającymi do Tamriel, ale okazało się, że nic o tym nie wiedzą. Później Esbern, prekursor Ostrzy, który znajduje się w Szczurzych Norach w Pękninie, stolicy Rift, ujawnia informacje o Niebiańskiej Przystani, świątyni znajdującej się w Pograniczu, zawierającej wszystko, co Smoczy Strażnicy, poprzednicy Ostrzy, wiedzieli o powrocie Alduina na konstrukcji znanej jako „Ściana Alduina”. Ostatecznie Smocze Dziecię ma za zadanie nauczyć się zguby Alduina, krzyku zwanego Smokogrzmot, który tymczasowo uziemia smoki w trakcie lotu. W ten sposób Smocze Dziecię i Paarthurnax wpadają w zasadzkę po aktywacji (niezwykłego) wypaczenia czasowego za pomocą Prastarego Zwoju, jednak udaje im się tymczasowo powstrzymać i pokonać Alduina, pomimo jego drwin i roszczeń o władzę. Następnie ucieka, a Smocze Dziecię dowiaduje się od Paarthurnaxa, że próbuje on udać się do Sovngardu, norskiego nieba, aby zaabsorbować mieszkające tam dusze. Po negocjacjach z wieloma władcami na szczycie Wysokiego Hrothgaru (lub nie, jeśli zabity zostanie generał Tullius lub Ulfric Gromowłdny), jarl Białej Grani (Balgruuf Większy lub Vignar Siwo-włosy, w zależności od tego, czy jest się po stronie Cesarstwa czy Gromowładnych) pozwala Dovahkiinowi użyć Smoczej Przystani jako pułapki do zwabienia i uwięzienia, zastępcy Alduina, smoka o imieniu Odahviing. Plan się udaje i Smocze Dziecię z powodzeniem więzi Odahviinga. Następnie smok targuje się ze Smoczym Dziecięciem, że w zamian za uwolnienie zaprowadzi go do kryjówki Alduina, ponieważ nigdy go nie lubił ani nie ufał mu. Smocze Dziecię zgadza się, a Odahviing chętnie prowadzi go do świątyni zwanej Skuldafn, gdzie portal prowadzący do Sovngardu jest strzeżony przez dwa smoki i smoczego kapłana. Smoczemu Dziecięciu udaje się pokonać i (prawdopodobnie) zabić Alduina w Sovngardzie, który absorbował dusze martwych Nordów, aby zregenerować swoją siłę, chociaż Dovahkiin nie był w stanie wchłonąć duszy Alduina, w taki sam sposób jak innych pokonanych smoków. Kiedy Smocze Dziecię pyta o to Arngeira, ten wyjaśnia, że Alduin może powrócić i przynieść koniec świata, aby wypełnić swoje przeznaczenie, wskazując, że tylko jego fizyczne ciało zostało zniszczone, podczas gdy jego dusza może powrócić, aby zniszczyć świat, jeśli bogowie pozwolą na to; dokładna data jego powrotu pozostaje jednak nieznana i owiana tajemnicą. Alduin jest synem Akatosha, głównego boga z Dziewięciu Bóstw w świecie The Elder Scrolls. W rzeczywistości wszystkie smoki są dziećmi Akatosha. Ponieważ Smocze Dziecię ma duszę smoka, Alduin może technicznie być jego bratem, jednak pozostaje to dyskusyjne, ponieważ Dovahkiin jest śmiertelnikiem. Jak na ironię, mimo, że Alduin odnosi się do arogancji Dovahkiina, to jego własna arogancja doprowadziła go do śmierci. Osobowość Podobnie jak wielu typowych złoczyńców, Alduin jest bardzo arogancki; jest to cecha, której próbuje zaprzeczyć, oskarżając o nią swoich przeciwników. Gdy jego cel zostaje ujawniony w fabule, okazuje się, że jest on także mizantropijny wierząc, że smoki (lub Dovah) są lepszym gatunkiem, znajdującym się wyżej od ludzi. Jak stwierdził Odahviing, dawna prawa ręka Alduina, wielu Dovah zaczęło kwestionować panowanie Alduina ze względu na jego arogancję i porażkę na szczycie Gardła Świata z ręki Smoczego Dziecięcia i Paarthurnaxa. Ciekawostki * Jego rozmiar jest znacznie większy niż jakikolwiek innego smoka napotkanego w grze. * Mówi się, że nawet Daedryczne Bóstwa boją się Alduina. * Pomimo bycia Pożeraczem Świata i „Pierworodnym Akatosha”, Legendarne Smoki wprowadzone w dodatku Dawnguard są silniejsze od Alduina pod względem krzyków, zdrowia i zadawanych obrażeń, mimo że Alduin jest w 50% odporny na wszystkie rodzaje obrażeń. * Jest jednym z trzech smoków, których dusze nie mogą zostać wchłonięte przez Dovahkiina lub Miraaka, pozostałe dwa to Durnehviir i Odahviing. * Na początku gry Alduin uratował Dovahkiina przed egzekucją, chociaż on prawdopodobnie nie wiedział, że było tam Smocze Dziecię. Galeria Plik:Alduin.PNG.png|Figurka Alduina dołączona do edycji kolekcjonerskiej gry Plik:Alduin Attack.jpg Plik:640px-Mare in the Moon pattern in Skyrim.jpg|Alduin na tle księżyca Plik:Alduiningame.jpg en:Alduin Kategoria:The Elder Scrolls Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Bogowie Kategoria:Mizantropi Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Fantasy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z gier Kategoria:Bossowie z gier komputerowych Kategoria:Mroczne formy Kategoria:Zło z przeszłości Kategoria:Handlarze niewolników Kategoria:Niszczyciele Kategoria:Niszczyciele niewinności Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Nieśmiertelni Kategoria:Żądni władzy Kategoria:Zbieracze dusz Kategoria:Zdrajcy Kategoria:Arcywrogowie Kategoria:Nekromanci Kategoria:Uznani za zmarłych Kategoria:Powiązani z bohaterem Kategoria:Mroczni Mesjasze Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Potwory Kategoria:Chaotyczni Kategoria:Rodzeństwo Kategoria:Tyrani Kategoria:Czyste Zło Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Związani z satanizmem Kategoria:Wskrzeszeni Kategoria:Wyrzutki Kategoria:Odnoszący sukcesy Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Szatani Kategoria:Zwiastuny Kategoria:Strażnicy więzienni Kategoria:Medium Kategoria:Fragmentaryczni Kategoria:Jednoosobowa armia Kategoria:Straszydła Kategoria:Hipokryci Kategoria:Zwierzęta Kategoria:Egotyści Kategoria:Terroryści Kategoria:Okrutni wobec zwierząt Kategoria:Więźniowie Kategoria:Mistrzowie potworów Kategoria:Zdradzeni Kategoria:Tchórze Kategoria:Podżegacze